


Elwing & Eärendil - Fic

by AdaptationDecay



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Eärendil in Quenya means Lover Of The Sea, F/M, Honestly it's like they're not even taking this seriously, I'll see your Japanese and raise you Elvish!, Other, The art for this fic was pretty good except for the random Japanese, Translation Unavailable, Who puts random Japanese into their Silmarillion fanart?
Language: Quenya
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eärendil has a serious conversation with Elwing about who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elwing & Eärendil - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elwing & Earendil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311988) by Anonymous. 



  
[](http://quenya101.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/tengwar-quenya-mode-quick-guide-with-water.png)


End file.
